


Ready, Setter, Spike!

by Seveli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Close Siblings, F/M, Multi, story line focused but ships will be included, very long story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seveli/pseuds/Seveli
Summary: She was the ordinary setter. Her sister was the genius ace. Together, they made the Akumu sisters and the volleyball world was not ready to receive them. Ft. Karasuno girls growing their own wings. (Akumu means nightmare in Japanese)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Original Female Character(s), Kozume Kenma/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 11





	1. Meet Akumu Yuki!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu! or anything associated with it. I only own the OC's Akumu Yuki and Akumu Shiro. All rights go to Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> A/N: I've had this up on Fanfic.net but was too lazy to move it to ao3 until recently. Just picked up the story again so it should be good. This will be a long fic (which is a terrible idea for those who know about my other long fic from a whole other fandom) Regardless, I hope you enjoy~

_Chapter 1_

_**Pew. Pew. Pew** _

The soft sounds of a video game being played were emanating from the seat behind her. She was sitting in the back, so the teacher probably couldn't hear the barely audible sounds of a mission being cleared by the person sitting behind her.

Yuki sat jealously in her seat thinking about how she would rather be the one with some entertainment rather than herself right then. The boy sitting behind her had the perfect spot to pull it off. He was in the second to last row, so the teacher automatically glossed over him, searching for trouble makers in the last row; to add to his defenses, she was sitting in front of his hunched form as his head hung down to hide the game under his desk.

She may not be the tallest girl (163 cm is average!) but his huddled form kept him from being seen from behind her. Yuki hadn't gotten a great look at her classmates before class started, but she knew for sure he was a boy with dark hair.

_**Briiiiiiiiiinnnnnnggggg** _

The school bell rang letting them know that homeroom was now over. The teacher finished up her speech about looking forward to having a great year with them before packing her things and heading out of the room.

The game sound effects never once faltered the whole time.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Yuki whipped around to look at the boy brave enough to play games in the middle of the first class of their first day as second year middle schoolers. Brown, cat-like eyes shifted up to glance at her before looking back down at his game.

Yuki tilted her head curiously. Her long white hair fell over her shoulder, hanging loosely like a white waterfall falling from her head. Seeing his lack of response, she leaned over further to glance at the game he was so absorbed by.

"Is that Selta?"

Surprised brown eyes locked onto curious emerald ones.

The black haired boy gave a barely perceptible nod and a soft hum of affirmation before going back to his game. The girl continued to look at his screen before gasping, "Wait, you're already on the final boss? Didn't the game just come out a week ago?"

"It wasn't that hard to get here. The game is pretty straightforward and simple." He replied. His voice was oddly gentle; it wasn't quite a whisper but it was just as soothing and soft as one.

"Maybe to you." The white haired girl pouted. "I barely got past the fourth level before I gave up."

"The fifth level took me 20 hours to complete." He simply stated. She appreciated his roundabout way of comforting her.

"Well, I guess you're the second person I know who's already at the final boss a week from the release."

This piqued the boy's interest. Looking at the girl whose head was now resting in her arms on his desk with her body turned in her chair to partially face him, he asked, "Who is the other person?"

"Hm?" Yuki lazily opened her emerald eyes before responding, "Oh my sister, Shiro. She's really close to beating it last time I checked. _Tch._ And I spent so much money and effort to surprise her with it too. Only for her to go off and finish it in a week." She grumbled the last part to herself.

Before their conversation could continue, the next teacher had walked in, silencing the various conversations around the room.

**Time Skip (Lunch time)**

"Are you not eating lunch, Kozume-san?"

"No." His brown eyes were back to being glued to his game. The teacher in second period had caught him and warned him to put it away before she took it from him. That seemed to do it for Kenma as he had obeyed immediately and didn't take it out again for the rest of the classes. "I'm not hungry."

"Oh, okay then." Yuki replied. She bit her lower lip as she started walking out of the room in search of her Imouto. Glancing back, she saw the boy sitting on his own, hunched over his game. Making up her mind, she went back and grabbed his wrist, "Come with me."


	2. Meet Akumu Shiro!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu! or anything associated with it. I only own the OC's Akumu Yuki and Akumu Shiro. All rights go to Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> A/N: Hello my snowflakes~ New chapter ft. Yuki's lil sister!

**Chapter** **2**

With him in tow, she left the room in search for the designated meet up spot she had told her sister to meet her at. Spotting the smaller girl with similar, albeit, messier white hair, Yuki's face lit up. The girl was only about 2 cm shorter but with her constant slouching it made her look even tinier.

Peridot green eyes were too focused on the screen in her hands to notice the older girl approaching with unwilling luggage in tow.

"Oi! Shii-chan! Over here." Yuki growled in annoyance at her game addict of a sibling.

Shiro'shead snapped up at the sound of her sister's voice. At her approach, she put down her PSP and asked excitedly, "Nee-chan, where's my food?"

"Calm down." Yuki sighed. Removing a cute pink bento from her bag, she handed it to her younger sister, "There you go, you walking stomach."

"Thank you!" She cried happily before opening up her food and devouring it. With a full mouth, Shiro finally noticed the black haired boy who had been dragged there by her sister. "Foo's fhat?" (Who's that) she attempted to ask despite her cheeks bulging with food like a chipmunk.

"A friend. For you."

Kenma looked incredulously at the stoic girl from his class then at her wild little sister. _Who said I wanted any part of this?_ He wondered.

Shiro's sharp eyes met his own intelligent brown eyes. He could see her analyzing him with the deceptively simple glance. Kenma was caught off guard when she just shrugged nonchalantly before turning back to her sister who was still rummaging through her bag for something.

Suddenly, a blue bento was shoved into Kenma's face. Turning his head, he looked quizzically at the white haired girl who had gone back to looking for something in her bag as soon as he had grabbed the bento from her.

"What do you want me to do with this?" He asked her. He hoped she didn't want him to hold it. He wanted to play his PSP.

"Eat."

Kenma furrowed his brows. "Why?"

Yukon gave him a funny look. "Do you need a reason to eat? Fine. It's lunch time, and that's lunch." She answered simply. Her face lit up after she finally found what she had been looking for. Standing up properly, she leaned against the wall next to the window sill Shiro was sitting on and opened a green bento box.

"Why do you have an extra bento?" Kenma asked before his original question came back to him. "And why are you giving me your food?"

Yuki looked at him with a confused look, "Oh, wait, did you have your own lunch? Sorry, I assumed someone like you doesn't usually bring food."

 _Someone like me?_ He sweatdropped. "No, I don't have food. I don't usually eat lunch."

Yuki smirked, "Then eat. You can have that one. It's Shiro's extra."

Kenma shivered suddenly feeling an ominous aura staring in his direction. Turning towards the source, he saw the younger girl giving him a heated glare. Feeling nervous at her ire, Kenma stuttered out, "I-I don't think your sister likes that idea, Akumu-san."

Yuki looked over to her nearly identical younger sister and saw the dirty look she was giving the poor boy she had dragged over. Lifting her hand, she landed a loud whack to the back of her white head.

"Itai! Nee-chaaan!" Shiro yelped. "You gave away my food. My food is my life. It makes me who I am. You basically gave me away." She complained dramatically.

Sighing, Yuki ate one last bite of rice before holding out the barely eaten bento to her sister. "Here, I ate snacks earlier in class."

 _I didn't see her eat anything._ Kenma noted. Holding out the blue bento to the girl, he glanced away shyly before stating, "It's okay. I don't need it. I'm not hungry anyway."

"Eat. it." Yuki glared at him. "You'll offend me if you don't eat because I'll think you don't like my cooking." She guilt tripped him with a sad pout.

Hoping to get some help, he looked over to the 'walking stomach'. She simply sat there happily munching away at her second bento. When she caught him looking at her, she growled (yes actually growled) and hid her food from him.

Feeling helpless, he mumbled Itadakimasu and took a bite. A content look crossed his face as the flavor filled his mouth. _This is good._ He couldn't help but think. He took another bite. Then another. Then another. Before he knew it, he had finished the whole thing.

"Gouchisosama." He mumbled, embarrassed at how quickly he had finished the food.

"Glad you enjoyed it, Kozume-san." Yuki told him with a smile before going back to reading her book.

A familiar sound reached his ears as he closed and handed back the bento. Looking for the source, he saw Shiro sitting bent over a PSP decorated with cat stickers and little hearts. Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked over and glanced at the screen just as Shiro got in the final hits on the boss.

**Game Completed.**

The screen flashed with the words and a little celebratory animation.

Kenma stared in shock. "How did you beat the dash attack?"

"Hm? Oh, it's the same way I beat Hallio's final boss. The algorithm is the same; you just have to time it differently." Shiro answered without looking up from the screen. She exited the game and pulled up Pet Crossing to check up on her village.

"You played Hallio too?"

"Of course. It doesn't get enough hype. People only like flashy games like this one." Shiro answered with an annoyed tone.

"I've never met someone else who's played that game before." Kenma admitted. His brown eyes were shining with excitement after realizing he had found (read forcefully introduced) to another gamer.

"Neither have I." She said simply. Finally looking up, she stared into his brown eyes and asked him, "But I'll only be friends with you if you beat me in a game of Yugoh."

Kenma smirked, "You're on. I hate losing."

**Chapter 2 End**


	3. Welcome to the Girl's Volleyball Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu! or anything associated with it. I only own the OC's Akumu Yuki and Akumu Shiro. All rights go to Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> A/N: A little longer chapter this time. Hope you enjoy! Please leave a kudos or review if you like it. (Also they're in middle school in Tokyo if that wasn't made clear earlier)

**Yuki POV**

Yuki silently laughed as she saw the two starting to get along. As soon as she saw the game he was playing, she knew Kenma would be a great friend for Shiro. As a bonus, she helped the boy find a friend.

Figuring she could leave them alone now, she focused back onto her book. She sighed as she tried to figure out the process the book was explaining. It was a book on how to program games. Due to her sister's immense love for any and all games, Yuki had a lot of knowledge on the good points and bad parts of different games, so she figured she should try to put the knowledge to good use and program one herself. She hadn't counted on it being so complicated.

Frustrated, she slammed her book closed and tapped her sister on the shoulder, interrupting her conversation with the black haired boy on their debate of the best FPS game. "Ne, I'm going to go back and get started on my homework. Remember we have to meet at the girl's volleyball gym after school today to get your application in."

"Hai. I remember." Shiro answered listlessly. "Go be the model student."

Yuki threw her sister an annoyed look before turning to her classmate. "I'm going back to the classroom, Kozume-san, but I'll leave you here since you seem to be having fun."

"Okay. I'll see you back in the classroom, Akumu-san." He answered.

With a smile at him and a poke to the cheek for her sister, Yuki turned and went back up the stairs to her classroom. She wanted to get her work done early so she had more time to practice after school. _I gotta be able to keep up with her. I won't be the one to hold her back._

**Time Skip (After school at the girl's volleyball court)**

"Hey, Sakura-san." Yuki greeted lethargically. She had managed to finish all her assignments for the week (it was the first week after all) during her lunch break. "I brought her."

Not even looking up from her game, Shiro mumbled a half hearted greeting, "Yo."

Yuki rolled her eyes at her sister's rudeness. "Oi! Greet your elders properly."

Peridot eyes looked up and scanned the line of second and third years standing behind the pink haired captain. With a respectful bow, Shiro spouted out a proper greeting, "Hello senpais, my name is Akumu Shiro, position: ace. Pleased to meet you all."

A loud snort was heard in the back, "Ace? Please newbie like you shouldn't go around claiming to be the ace. Plus, you're not even that tall."

Emerald eyes rolled almost lazily in the direction of the speaker. Locking onto the red haired girl who had spoken, Yuki smirked, her stare intensifying, "Nani? Did you have something to say about my Imouto, bench warmer?"

There were visible shudders through the line of girls. _Scary_ was the collective thought. The redhead especially looked ready to wet herself. "N-n-no! Of course not Akumu-san! Gomen!"

Emerald eyes shut in a fake cheery, closed eye smile, "That's what I thought. Anyway, yes, this is my little sister, Shiro. You can all call her by her first name so it doesn't get confusing. And, yes, she is my ace."

"Your ace?" One of the second years in the back asked. "Don't you mean our ace?"

Yuki shifted her gaze to the volleyball net hanging to her left. Her eyes had a far away look as she answered, "No, I meant **my** ace."

A silence bore down on the gym before the captain, Sakura Hiyoshi, spoke up, "O-okay everyone! Let's start! We'll start with some receives."

The girls scattered to their bags to get ready for their practice. Their coach had told them to assess the new first years themselves and get back to her. There were only three applicants this year; the girls' volleyball team wasn't nearly as popular as the boys' even at the middle school level.

"Begin!"

Yuki, one of the two designated servers, threw the ball into the air and smacked it toward the other side of the court. The brown haired first year attempted to receive it with an underhand, but the ball was going too fast and she ended up falling backwards.

"Chiyo-chan you need a firmer stance. Your feet weren't solid on the ground, so you couldn't handle the force of the ball." Yuki called out before hitting another.

Chiyo scrambled to get into position. She barely made it into a receive stance before the ball came flying. This time, however, she managed to hit the ball in the air.

"Good enough. Next!"

The sound of balls being hit sounded throughout the gym. Looking at the next person, she saw peridot eyes staring intensely at her from the other side of the net.

Yuki smirked and backed up. Stepping forward, she started to run, throwing the ball up simultaneously.

"Akumu-san! Wait! They can't handle your jump serves yet!" Sakura cried out from her spot watching at the side of the court. Unfortunately, it was too late. Yuki took a deep breath in and held it as she slammed her hand into the ball sending it rocketing to the other side of the net.

The ball veered a little towards the right, heading straight for the other line of girls who had been innocently practicing their receives with the other server. High pitched screams were heard before a white flash appeared out of nowhere.

The other girls stared in awe as the ball went flying in a perfect upward arc. Standing where the ball had been received was Shiro, a smug smirk on her face. Her eyes were glued to her elder sister who was smirking right back.

"All power, no control." Shiro stated simply. "Where were you even aiming at? Hana's head?"

Aforementioned girl squeaked at the thought of the fast ball hitting her in the head.

"Tch." The older white haired girl attempted to hide her embarrassment, biting back, "I was making sure your reaction time wasn't getting rusty with all that time you spend in your room."

"Pot. Kettle." Shiro responded, pointing at herself then her older sister.

"Whatever." Yuki grumbled. Picking up another ball, she shouted, "Next!"

After running through each girl five times, Sakura called for the team to start practicing spikes. The whole team seemed extra attentive to the new first year, especially after she had received one of their team's famous jump serve.

"You think she can spike as well as she receives?" A whisper was heard.

"No. I bet she's better off as a libero but wants the attention of being an ace."

The theories continued. Neither sister paid any attention. Instead, they were staring into each other's different shades of green eyes. From the outside, it looked like they were having a staring contest. To them, however, it was their form of communication.

' _Do you want to show off or nah?'_ Yuki asked silently.

' _What do you think?'_ Shiro responded with an eye roll.

' _Well one can never be too sure with you.'_ Yuki rolled right back.

' _What's that supposed to mean?'_ Shiro was met with silence as her sister broke eye contact to get ready to set.

"Begin!" Came the order.

The girls on the team took turns tossing the ball to their respective setters before running up to spike the ball. One by one they went. Some were well timed. The other two first years mis-timed and missed their spikes. Finally, it was Shiro's turn.

**Chapter 3 End**


	4. Enter Kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu! or anything associated with it. I only own the OC's Akumu Yuki and Akumu Shiro. All rights go to Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> A/N: Yeah, I'm just posting a butt load of chapters right now.

All the girls stopped their practice to watch the white haired girl as she tossed the ball into the air towards her sister. Emerald eyes flashed as the ball came down towards her. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw a flash of white and peridot running up to the net.

Taking note of her speed and the sound of her footsteps, Yuki blinked, her eyes sharpening with confidence. The ball fell right into her fingertips. Tossing it up, she set the ball knowing it would go exactly where she had planned.

**SMACK! BANG!**

The sound of the ball hitting the floor echoed in the quiet gym. All eyes were staring in awe at the small white haired girl who had just spiked the ball. She stood up straight after recovering from her high jump. Looking over to her setter, she said quietly, "Perfect set as usual, Nee-chan."

"Hai." Yuki nodded in appreciation at the feedback.

Suddenly the gym was filled with the sound of all the girls clamoring up to Shiro in an attempt to interrogate her.

"Where'd you learn to spike like that?"

"Are you really a first year? That spike was so powerful!"

"You jumped so high!"

Shiro glanced awkwardly at the group of girls overwhelming her. She could see her sister standing by the net still with an amused smile on her face. Despite feeling a bit overwhelmed at the crowd of girls, Shiro preened at the attention. _This is why I love being the ace._ She thought proudly to herself.

Clapping her hands, Sakura pushed back some of the girls calling out, "Hai, hai! That was impressive, but we still have training."

The girls grumbled a bit before going back to their positions. Practice ended quickly after that. The captain pulled the three first years over to give them their evaluation as the rest of the team cleaned up.

"Wow, your sister is really talented, Akumu-san." Hana complimented.

"Yeah! She really could be the ace! She'll have to beat me first though." Emiko, their spiky green haired blocker, agreed.

"Yes, Shiro's always been talented." Yuki agreed quietly. "I'm proud to be her older sister."

The girls continued to talk about the raw talent of their new white haired first year. Unbeknownst to them, the second year white haired girl was clenching her mop a little harder than necessary. _Better. I need to get better to keep up with her. I will be her base and support her as high as she wants to go._

"Nee-chan." A voice called, breaking her from her thoughts. "When you're done, let's go."

"Huh? Oh, sure, Shii-chan." Yuki answered with a happy smile at her Imouto.

Quickly finishing her duties, Yuki said her goodbyes to her team and headed out with her sister. Just as she turned right to head home, Shiro's hand grabbed hers and dragged her in the opposite direction.

 _This seems familiar, but it's backward. Is this how Kozume-san felt?_ Yuki wondered, dazedly.

"Where are you taking me again Shii-chan?"

"To a secluded spot to kill you, of course, Nee-chan."

"Mm. Right. Except I want to know the name?"

"Boys' volleyball gym." Came the short reply.

"Eh?"

Yuki looked at her sister in surprise. Why would Shiro take her there? Usually Shiro wanted to go home as soon as possible any time they went out so she could play on her big consul at home. "Do you know someone on the boys' volleyball team?"

"Yep! Kenma-san plays as setter. He asked me if I wanted to go to the game store after practice today to check out the new Mystical Wind game that was released recently." Shiro answered, eyes shining in excitement at the thought of a new game.

Yuki sweatdropped. She knew they would get along, but she didn't think they'd get along this well. Well, at least she knew Shiro had a friend to keep her company when she couldn't. Plus he seemed rather intelligent so Shiro actually had someone who could challenge her in conversation.

As they got closer, shouts and the squeak of shoes could be heard coming from the slightly ajar door. Shiro, not wanting to go inside, pulled out her PSP and sat down on the steps. Yuki, on the other hand, was curious as to what the boys' volleyball team looked like and how it was different than the girls'.

Peering in, her emerald eyes widened as she took in the sight. The team was in an inter-team practice match. One of the boys from the side closest to the door had just jumped to spike the ball. It looked like an easy, clean kill. Yuki watched in awe as the boy slammed down on the ball only to be immediately shut down.

The echo of the ball slamming on the ground was the only thing that could be heard in the silent gym. Time seemed to slow down as Yuki watched a boy with messy black hair fall back to the ground with an amused, arrogant smirk on his face. Beyond the arrogance, Yuki saw the pride and joy at the successful block.

"Nice block Kuroo-san!" One of the boy's teammates commented, patting him on the back.

"Nice block." Came a familiar soft voice. Tearing her eyes from the boy dubbed Kuroo, Yuki saw Kenma looking up at the boy with his emotionless face. In his eyes, however, Yuki could see a little pride in the smaller boy's eyes at his teammate's impressive block.

The boys picked up the ball and continued the game. They finished off the second set with Kuroo and Kenma side winning out in the end with Kuroo's impressive defense and Kenma's brilliant sets.

Yuki didn't realize how absorbed in the game she was until it had finished. The whole time, her eyes were glued onto the messy black haired boy. There was something about his expression that made her heart flutter in her chest and got her adrenaline pumping.

"Nee-chan, they're going to come out soon. You better move." Her sister's bored voice broke through her trance.

"I know. I'm just observing to see how to improve."

"You work too hard." Shiro complained with a side glance at her older sister as she sat down next to her.

"And you play too many games. Your point?" Yuki responded with a yawn. She leaned her head down onto her sister's shoulder to watch her play as they waited for Kozume to come out. Yuki's eyes were on the screen, but her mind was replaying the first block she had seen in her head again and again.

She couldn't figure it out. What was so special about him? Why was she so absorbed by his expression and movements?

Before she could rationalize it, the gym doors opened and two black haired boys walked out.

"Oh, Shiro-san, sorry. Practice ran a little long. Did you wait long?" Kozume asked in his quiet voice.

"I don't know. I was playing Pet Crossing." Shiro answered, standing up and brushing herself off.

Yuki, who had been leaning on her sister, tipped forward at the sudden disappearance of her pillar. She was about to fall forward off the steps when a large hand grabbed her shoulders, steadying her.

"Woah, watch out!" The boy next to Kenma said. He helped her back into a sitting position, allowing her to turn and get a look at her savior. _Oh crap…_ She thought, _It's him._

"Th-thanks." She stammered out. _Oh no. What's wrong? Body? Mind? Hello? You don't stutter, so what was that?_

"No problem! I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, Kenma's childhood friend. Who are you guys?" He asked them with a tilt of his head.

"This is Shiro-san, the one I was telling you about earlier." Kenma responded for them, "And that's her older sister, Akumu Yuki-san."

"Oya? You're the one who got Kenma to eat lunch?" He asked, addressing her.

 _Yeah, I just gave him one of my bentos. Not a big deal._ Was what she meant to say. Instead, her mouth didn't open. Panicked, she just gave a small nod of her head. Yuki could feel the curious gazes of both her sister and Kozume at her odd behavior. During lunch she had been so aggressive with Kenma, so her behavior confused him now.

"Wow! I'm impressed. I wouldn't think a shy girl like you would be able to bully this stubborn game addict into eating. Thank you though. If I wasn't constantly telling him to eat, he'd probably starve to death." Kuroo laughed.

"Would not." Came the defiant reply.

"Would."

"Would not."

As the boys went back and forth, Yuki continued to stare at Kuroo's face. _He's got a nice laugh._ She absentmindedly noticed.

"Wou-" Kuroo paused as he noticed her staring at him. "Is something wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

Yuki's face heated up at getting caught staring. She shook her head and lowered her gaze to the floor in embarrassment.

Shiro glanced at her sister then at the tall boy and back again. Seeing the blush hidden behind the white strands of her hair, a light bulb went off. Deciding to be nice, Shiro spoke up, "Come on, Kenma-san. Let's go to the game store."

"Hai. You don't mind if Kuroo comes along too, right?"

Shiro shot a quick worried glance at her sister. Emerald eyes locked onto her peridot ones. ' _Okay, if you say so._ ' She relented, turning to Kenma to respond, "Of course not. Let's go."

With that, the four of them walked away. Kenma and Shiro stood in the middle while Yuki and Kuroo stood on the respective sides. _This is going to be awkward._ Yuki groaned in her head.

**Chapter 4** **End**


	5. A Challenge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu! or anything associated with it. I only own the OC's Akumu Yuki and Akumu Shiro. All rights go to Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> A/N: Here's another chapter snowflakes. Enjoy~

**Chapter 5**

**Time Skip**

**Shiro POV**

"... has an interesting story line, and the boss fights are challenging…"

Shiro was drifting in and out of focus, barely catching what Kenma was saying. She nodded along absentmindedly while she glanced at her older sister out of the corner of her eyes. Since they weren't huge gamers, Yuki and Kuroo had decided to wait outside the game store while Kenma and herself took their time looking at the wide selection of games.

"Teddy bears, candy, kittens."

"Huh?" Shiro snapped her attention back to the black haired boy who was staring at her.

"What's wrong with your sister?" Kenma asked in a slightly curious tone.

"Why do you assume something is wrong with her?" Shiro asked defensively.

Kenma gave her a deadpan stare, "Well you weren't paying attention to our conversation despite the fact that you are as much of a game addict as myself, and you keep looking at her out of the corner of your eyes in an attempt at being discreet. Instead you made it wildly obvious you were concerned for her."

Shiro shot him an annoyed look at his apt analysis. Earlier during lunch, after Yuki had left, she had challenged the boy to a game of Yugoh assuming he was an easy opponent. She was in the gold league. It was unlikely she'd lose; then she could just tell her sister that he wasn't a true gamer so she didn't want anything to do with him.

Unfortunately (yeah right), she had underestimated his intelligence and lost, though it was a close game. Since she was a girl of her word, Shiro accepted him as her friend. She had been a bit surprised to hear he was a part of the boys' volleyball club. He didn't seem particularly motivated.

"What's Kuroo-san like?" She asked, intense peridot eyes boring into his brown ones.

"Hm? Kuroo?" Kenma paused, looking up trying to think of the right way to describe his childhood friend. "He likes to provoke others for the fun of it and is usually really loud and energetic, but behind it all, he is kind and cares about his friends and teammates."

Shiro nodded quietly processing the information.

"He's also really pushy and naggy. Kind of like your sister." Kenma added as an afterthought.

Shiro hummed in agreement thinking back to all the times her sister had hidden her games in an attempt to get her to sleep on time. Really, she may be two years younger than her, but she knew how to stay healthy… mostly.

"You think Kuroo scares your sister?" Kenma guessed with a skeptical look on his face.

"Can you stop that?" Shiro asked him in annoyance. Geez, she wanted time to realize her own thoughts before he blurted it out for her.

"Sorry." He apologized, not sounding apologetic at all.

Shiro glanced at the duo from inside the tinted glass windows. They were standing side-by-side. Kuroo was casually scrolling through his phone while Yuki stood absolutely still, staring at the ground. It would have been a normal scene for strangers with mutual friends, except Shiro knows her sister. Normally, when she didn't want to talk to someone, Yuki would either read a book as she hated wasting time or stare up at the clouds mentally reviewing for a test or volleyball strategies. Her older sister's mind was constantly working, thinking, unlike hers which preferred to stay in the moment and react as the situation comes.

Based on Kenma's description of Kuroo, she didn't think the problem lied with the black haired boy but rather her sister. Shiro voiced her concerns to Kenma, figuring his knowledge of his friend and observant mind could help her out.

"..." Kenma had no explanation for her either.

Sighing, Shiro shook her head, "Never mind. Maybe I'm overthinking things. Come on, let's check out this part of the store."

Shiro threw one last glance over her shoulder at her sister before guiding the older boy away. Her peridot eyes narrowed at the hint of pink on her sister's cheeks. _Or maybe I'm not._

**POV Switch (Yuki)**

_Just respond._ Yuki thought to herself. _Next time he asks you something just say something. Use your voice._

As if on cue, Kuroo spoke up, "So you're in Kenma's year?"

 _Okay, here we go._ Yuki prepped herself. She opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came out. She tried harder to force her answer out, but all that came was an embarrassing squeak.

"Pffffffffttt Muarahahahaha!" Kuroo guffawed. He wrapped his arms around his middle as he died from laughter. "What kind of sound was that?"

"So-sorry!" Yuki squeaked. "I-I don't- I mean- blegh." She tripped over her words before giving up and just sticking her tongue out of her mouth like a cat trying to get rid of a hairball.

"Are you sure you were the one who got Kenma to actually eat today?" Kuroo asked her skeptically peering down at her from his towering height.

She narrowed her eyes in annoyance at the height difference before realizing he had asked her a question. Looking up, she tried to answer, but her breath caught when she glanced at the teasing smirk on his face.

Instead of answering, she just nodded mutely again before looking back down to the floor to hide her blush. She fiddled with the tips of her white hair to calm her racing heart. _Really, this is ridiculous. I don't even know him! One expression should not make me into a blushing stuttering mess._ She thought to herself annoyed at her reaction. Unfortunately, her body refused to cooperate no matter how she rationalized it.

Luckily the awkward silence that ensued was cut short by Kenma and Shiro coming out of the store. They were huddled together still discussing whatever gaming things they had been talking about earlier.

"You finally done, Kenma?" Kuroo asked him in fake annoyance. "You sure took your sweet time in there. You sure you guys spent the whole time looking at games and not doing something else?" He asked the two suggestively.

Instead of the embarrassed response he was hoping for, he was met with twin expressions of disgust and annoyance which proceeded to ignore him and continue walking towards the train station. Kuroo stood there, recovering from his exasperation at the two gamers.

Yuki looked sympathetically at him knowing exactly how it felt to be at the receiving end of those kinds of looks. Seeing that he wasn't moving, she went up to him and gently tugged on his sleeve and gestured to the two who were steadily getting farther and farther from them.

Kuroo snapped his gaze down to her before giving her a smile and nodding. The two headed in the same direction at a leisurely pace. The silence between them was tangible. Yuki clenched her hands, praying the other two would slow down and save her from this situation. _No, I don't need anyone to save me. I just have to get him to start talking._ She thought in determination.

"You like to play volleyball?" The question came out awkwardly and almost sounded like a statement, but it came out. Before Yuki could die from embarrassment, however, Kuroo's eyes lit up and he started talking.

"Yeah! I play middle blocker, but I'm good at spiking too." Kuroo explained excitedly. "I've been playing since I was young. I got Kenma into it when we first met. Now he's the setter for our team."

Yuki snuck a glance at his expression. His face was so animated talking about his sport. He seemed so passionate about it. It wasn't in the overbearing way a lot of people expect from someone passionate about a sport; rather, it was a quiet passion. One that you could spot if you bothered to look close enough.

"Do you play any sports?" He asked her with a curious tilt of his head.

 _Just answer him._ Yuki looked at his face, hair falling over, giving him the appearance of a cat. _Just answer the giant cat._

"Yeah." She managed to get out using the mental image of him as a giant black haired cat. "My sister and I play volleyball."

Kuroo's eyes glinted mischievously. He looked ahead at the two walking ahead of them before turning his attention back to her. "You don't have anything going on today do you?"

"N-no?"

Smirking, Kuroo called out to his friend, "Oi! Kenma! Come here a sec."

Said boy glanced up from his game that he was playing with the girl beside him. He gave Kuroo a questioning look before tapping the white haired girl on the shoulder and walking towards the duo.

"Let's do a two v two."

**Chapter 5 End**


	6. The Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:I do not own Haikyuu! or anything associated with it. I only own the OC's Akumu Yuki and Akumu Shiro. All rights go to Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> A/n: The anticipated match between our favorite Nekoma duo and my cute little OC's. It's going to be split into multiple chapters cause apparently writing out a volleyball match takes a lot of words... Enjoy snowflakes~

**Chapter 6**

Kenma gave Kuroo a deadpan stare. Knowing he would try to run, Kuroo grabbed the back of his shirt as he tried to walk away. "Yes, we are doing this and you are going to be my partner."

Shiro looked up from her game upon reaching the group. "What partner?"

"We're going to do a two v two volleyball match at the court near the station. You and your sister against me and Kenma."

Shiro gave her sister a glare. "Did you challenge him, Nee-chan? You know you can't just keep challenging people to matches."

"Please, Shy girl here wouldn't have the guts to challenge a kitten." Kuroo scoffed.

Shiro gave him a death glare. "Excuse me, don't you dare talk about my sister that way."

Kuroo met her glare with an arrogant look. Lowering down so he was face to face with her, he grinned, "You're just afraid of getting destroyed by your new friend and his buddy."

Shiro wasn't intimidated. If her sister wasn't going to stand up for herself, she would. "No, I just don't want to be charged with the murder of your ego. They don't sell games in prison, you know?"

Instead of looking angered or offended, Kuroo chuckled, "Don't worry about that Chibi-chan."

Shiro continued to glare at the messy bedhead. "Change of plans, Nee-chan. We're going to knock this bean pole down a few pegs then go home."

Yuki just stood there watching the exchange. When Kuroo had insulted her, she hadn't responded at all. Honestly, she was just trying to figure out why her mind and body refused to cooperate when he was around.

Kenma just continued to play his PSP while Kuroo held the back of his collar, preventing him from running. Not that he would; it was too much work.

**Time Skip**

"First to 15 wins, deuces included." Kuroo said as soon as they arrived. Tossing the ball he had pulled from his bag to Shiro, he smirked, "Here, ladies first."

Shiro's expression didn't change. Instead, she caught the ball and walked right up to her sister. Taking the volleyball, she brought her arm back and chucked the ball straight into her sister's stomach.

"ITAI!" Yuki shouted in pain and surprise. "What the heck was that Shiro?"

"Snap out of it." She told her simply, expression still neutral. "You serve first."

Glaring at her little sister, Yuki picked up the ball and ignored the snickering coming from the other side of the court. She kind of deserved that. Honestly, Shiro probably did her a huge favor.

Bouncing the ball a couple of times to get the feel of it, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, her emerald green eyes shone with focus and determination. Throwing the ball in the air, she ran forward with a jump and slammed it with all her might.

**Bang!**

The ball hit the other side and bounced off. Kuroo and Kenma stood there with looks of shock on their faces. Kuroo's mouth was hanging open while Kenma's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Oh so kitty's got claws then?" Kuroo smirked. "Let's clip them."

Kenma just gave his partner a dull stare.

Yuki heard none of it. Instead, she caught the ball that was tossed back to her and bounced it again. Throwing it up in the air again, she jumped and slammed it. This time, however, it was received by Kuroo.

Shiro and Yuki watched the ball as it rose high in the air towards Kenma. The shorter boy watched the ball and lifted his arms to set it. As the ball fell into his hands, Kuroo ran to the left where Shiro was guarding and jumped for the spike.

**Slam!**

The spike landed on the floor. Shiro stared at him with an assessing look. She was taking note of his movements and filing them for later. Yuki glanced at her sister. Shiro hadn't even bothered to jump despite being right in front of Kuroo's spike.

Kuroo looked arrogantly at the duo on the other side of the net. The spike wasn't even at his full power, yet it easily made it past their defenses. Looking over to his partner, he paused. Kenma's usual lazy demeanor was gone, replaced by his alert, calculating gaze that he only used in official matches.

Catching the ball Yuki tossed back to him, he tore his eyes from his teammate to go to the back and serve. _I'm probably overthinking things. Other than that jump serve, they don't seem especially skilled._ Kuroo reassured himself.

Throwing the ball up, he whacked the ball to the other side of the court. The ball flew straight at Yuki. Kuroo stepped closer to the net waiting to see where her receive would fly to. His eyes widened as a flash of white flew by him to receive the ball. It hit high into the air, but Kuroo's eyes were on the girl in front of him staring. Peridot eyes glanced briefly at him before she was on the move again.

Heading towards the opposite side of the court, Shiro prepped for her jump. Her arms went behind her to give her the momentum upwards. Once she was close enough to the net, she jumped.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Shiro could see the ball flying towards her position. _Now!_ She thought to herself, slamming her left hand down at the ball.

**Bam!**

"One touch!" Kuroo cried out. His face was in a grimace. Stunned by the strange receive-set combo, he had been late chasing after the spiker leading to his fingertips just grazing the ball allowing for a second chance. Luckily for him, the left spin on the ball only caused the ball to go higher instead of haywire.

Kuroo could feel the place the ball had hit tingling. _For a squirt like her, she sure hits hard._ He noted in surprise and a bit of awe. His eyes followed the ball as Kenma ran to the back to receive it. Since Kenma had first hit, they wouldn't be able to get a spike in as Kenma couldn't jump high enough to spike.

"Kuroo!" His childhood friend shouted at him.

Kuroo's eyes widened as he saw Kenma set to him from the back of the court with an underhand pass. A determined look crossed his face as he ran and jumped to spike the ball.

**Boom!**

**Chapter 6 End**


End file.
